Way Back When
by Katie Hedgie
Summary: This is the story from my childhood. Mind you, my childhood was over 300 years ago, and during a time when vampires and werewolves freely roamed Mobius and Earth,as long as mortals never knew. Please r&r, and feel free to leave constructive criticism. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any characters aside from Katie Hedgie, Noah Hedgie, Shawn Hedgie, Lorri Hedgie, and anyone else you don't recognize as an actual Sonic character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Way Back When…<strong>

_By: Katie Hedgie_

Chapter 1 Mobius, 1705

"Remember Katie, you are to be seen, not heard. Your mouth always gets the better of you, and at these outings, it is much less than needed for you to go running your mouth about vampires. Understood?" My mother repeated for the billionth time tonight. She was kneeling down to my height and had her hands on my shoulders. I looked into the eyes that were the same as mine, and nodded. "Good, you're already being quiet." She got up and flattened out her pale blue dress then patted my head, a demeaning gesture to my nine year old stature. I patted down my own dark blue dress that mother had picked out for the style to match her own dress. My top layer of hair had been pulled back tightly with a dark blue ribbon and was layered in ringlets over the rest of my hair. My shoes were relatively simple in comparison to my mother's; hers had heels that went far off the ground and were pale blue silk. My own were dark blue and flat. I was wearing a pink opal pendant around my neck on a silver chain. I was the only member of my family that could wear silver because I was not yet a werewolf. Not technically at least. I still had about nine more years to go until I officially became a werewolf. The opal on my necklace represented my birthstone, the birthstone of October. My brother was still much too young to begin his training to become a wolf, or to even come to these werewolf events. He was only five.

Okay my girls, it's time for us to leave. Lorri, does Theo have the carriage ready?" My father asked my mother.

She nodded," I had him bring the carriage to the front a few moments ago."

My father grabbed my gloved palm in his own and my mother grabbed my other. Noah looked at us sad, he longed to be a part of our own little wolf circle. We were ready to leave, to go to the glamorous world of werewolves.

But, I wouldn't be keeping my mouth shut.

When we arrived, the venue was already quite alive. My father left to mingle with the other leaders of larger packs, whilst my mother pulled me around the room to introduce me to the boys my age. I knew what she was trying to do, and it wouldn't work. She wanted to have me get married on my sixteenth birthday to one of the other pack leaders sons, particularly Gabriel, who's own family was the leaders of the most powerful pack in this part of Mobius, and very wealthy. I had my sights set though, but I never told anyone. After all, I was only nine, what did my opinion matter?

We were in a large circle of my mother's friends and their sons and daughters. I chose that moment to open my mouth. "If I were to be a vampire, I'd rather be a real vampire than those fool vampires who prefer to chow on flickeys. I'd much rather feed on mobians, strike them with fear." My mother laughed nervously and excused us from the group, where everyone was whispering nervously, no doubt about my comment.

"What were you thinking? I'm trying to make sure you are familiar with werewolves, and you keep blathering on about vampires! I told you to keep your mouth shut! They'll never trust you again Kathryn, you only get one chance to make a first impression." I rolled my eyes at her."That's it, we're leaving. I'll grab your father, who will not be happy about this. You stay here, and I mean it!" She walked off briskly.

I didn't stay. Nor did I have any want to stay. I had spotted a vampire already this evening, I had to find him, quickly, preferably before he tried to run again. I was fast, but not fast enough for a vampire. I took off running. Gabriel called after me, but I glared at him, a look that meant 'shut your mouth and let me escape.'

I knew the vampire I was chasing, not well, but I knew him. I'd talked to him on occasion, although it was strictly prohibited. He seemed friendly enough.

"Espio! Wait up! I'm still a mortal you know, I can't run that fast!"I yelled.

Espio jumped down from one of the higher branches of a tree. "I didn't particularly like that vegetarian vampire comment you made in there Katie, it was rude to me."

I chuckled. "I knew you were there, that's why I said it, I had to get your attention and I _had_ to get out of there. Werewolf parties are so boring!"

"You do realize you cannot be my friend because of your blood, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know, but even not really being friends is better than me having to deal with other nine year old werewolves."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, regardless, your parents are looking for you. I'd better leave. Preferably _before_ they sharpen the iron or light the torches." He chuckled. "And by the way, by the sounds of their conversations, you're in trouble."

"As always." I replied.

Time for a lecture.

* * *

><p><em>I'll submit the next chapter ASAP. Enjoy, and feel free to review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Espio, he has his own owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

1 year later…

"People think I'm crazy, that I've lost my mind." I told Espio one night. We were talking about my new found ability. It was almost as if I could read minds. Well, not yet, but it felt like it would happen soon. I could pick out certain thoughts…almost like people didn't want anyone to know their thoughts, but a few still slipped out.

"Katie, let's face it, you are crazy. Not certifiably, at least, not that I know of, but you're a werewolf. And you sneak away from meetings to hang out with vampires, some of which want very much to kill you. If that doesn't make you crazy, then I am not sure what does."

I stuck my tongue out at him, then took off running. I had gotten faster in the past year, but I still couldn't be faster than a vampire, at least, not without a few seconds of surprise.

I got that few seconds of surprise, but he decided to use my new found power against me by forcing his thoughts into my head. I stopped and turned on my heel and shouted at him. "No fair! Stop making me think about tripping!"

He caught up in a second. "Now you see me…" He disappeared. "And now you don't."

"Coward, stop hiding! You almost made me fall, now it's my turn!"

He flicked me in the back of the head, causing me to turn around. "You're too slow Hedgie." Came a voice from behind me. I turned around. He smirked.

I decided it was justified to punch him.

He rocked back on his heels slightly.

"Now who's too slow?" I laughed.

"Didn't think you had it in you. And, I think your parents are wrong about when you'll become a wolf. It won't be on your eighteenth birthday, your temper will cause the Change much sooner."

I looked at him confused. "When then, if not eighteen?"

He smirked. "By your temper, twelve."

I kicked him in the shin. "Take that back!"

"Why? It's true."

I sighed, "That's the age most of the boys in our family become werewolves. My temper can't be that bad!"

He smirked. "Okay, count how many times attempted to injure me this evening, and then tell me that your temper 'can't be that bad'."

I groaned. "So? You were aggravating me."

I think after so many escape routines at these gatherings my parents quit attempting to find me. Not that it mattered, but still, it gave me a touch more freedom. Eventually, the other werewolf children began to leave me alone too, although I suspected that some of them knew about my interactions with their enemies. But the adults on the council still believed that I was "just an imaginative child." So, I was still allowed to attend those meetings, not that I actually attended them though. The only reason I put on the charade of going to these meeting was so that I could learn more about vampires. Why did we hate them so much? They were just misunderstood. Not all of them killed people.

Although I sure would.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters! I\

Chapter 3

1 year later…

I hate being eleven. And I hate having to live on Earth. Dad forced us to leave Mobius, claiming that my actions during council meetings were what caused us to move. Noah is finally training to become a wolf, but it scares me that I only have less than a year left until…well, until I become a werewolf for real. Or at least according to Espio I only have a year left. Then again, half the time he isn't too intelligent. Or, rather, more than half the time he isn't too intelligent. But, I think he may have been right this time. For one thing, there was my silver necklace with the opal charm. No matter how cold of a place I kept it, no matter how cold the pendant was, the chain felt warmer and warmer each day. Eventually, it got to the point when I couldn't stand to touch it for more than a few minutes. My parents noticed. At first they were shocked that I would be changing so soon, then they decided it would be best for me to do extra training. I hadn't seen Espio in awhile, in fact last I talked to him was on Mobius. I knew he had come to Earth though. On occasion I saw him walking the streets with a girl whom his thoughts called Mick. She was a few years older than me, or at least she looked it. Espio seemed happy around her at least, and she didn't stalk him, so I was glad.

However, it seems that on Earth that it was very easy to get stalked. I already had a few boys about my age stalking me, but I kept running away from them. Boys and relationships still seemed a little strange to me, a little too strange to try for myself. Boys were like, an entire different species to me, which was why I could get along with Espio without any expectations, because he actually was a different species from me. Therefore, it worked, no matter how crazy that sounded.

Dad had brought his pack with us to Earth, but he was still looking for more members. So far we had two new members, a girl about my age named Kay, and a boy about my age named Kurt. I don't think that either of them liked me much, but at least Kay had a reason. She truly thought that because boys followed me that I was trying to take the boys she liked. Kurt just followed whatever she did, not wanting to be a minority in the pack like myself. I figured no one in the pack liked me, so why bother trying to be friendly with them? I also figured that my skills from training were far more advanced than theirs. All I knew was that Kurt would be a werewolf this year too, as the boys in his family changed at age twelve as well.

I decided I couldn't just sit around the house at the moment, so I snuck out. The sun was still somewhat up, although it would soon set, so I figured that I should be safe. Not that it mattered, vampires were still nice enough in my mind.

As soon as I was out of the house, I let my speed slow down. I was out of the house, no one had noticed, so I could finally have some time to think. By the time five minutes had passed, I was beginning to believe that there was another boy following me. Not wanting to deal with this, I picked up my pace. The sun was to my back, so I could easily see any shadows if the stalker tried to get to close. But I couldn't see shadows, and each time I looked behind me, there was no one there. Another few minutes had passed, and I was just beginning to think there was no one following me, that I was just being melodramatic, but then a voice came from behind me.

"Hello little one, who might you be?" Came a man's voice. I stopped and turned around.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, and I'm not little!" People always called me little, or short, and it was my biggest pet-peeve. "If you'll excuse me, I must be getting home." I began backing up, not knowing where I was going. He matched each of my steps backwards with a step forward.

"I apologize for calling you little, but I do believe you shouldn't be out here on your own. There are bad creatures in this town." I noticed his eyes were dark, and that he seemed to keep to the shadows of the taller buildings.

I kept backing up, talking to keep him distracted. "I'm aware about bad things, particularly the creatures of the night, the vampires."

He laughed. "No, little one, the vampires aren't the biggest thing you should worry about, it's the children of the moon, the werewolves. They hunt and kill children such as yourself."

I sighed again. "For the last time, I am not little, and I am not a child."

The man laughed. He was a Mobian, and scary looking at that. I kept backing up, a little faster now, I didn't want the scary looking person getting any closer to me. "You are still a child, my guess is around eleven years old."

I backed up faster, this man was scaring me. I knew he was a vampire, that much was obvious, but he wasn't friendly. In fact, I had the distinct feeling that the only reason he was following me right now was so he could feed. And I would try my hardest to make sure his meal wouldn't be me.

Again, he matched my pace. I kept backing up, further and further, faster and faster-

Until I hit a wall. I hadn't realized that we had even entered an alley!

I had nowhere left to turn, and he was approaching faster, laughing again. "Stay away from me!" I yelled. What could I do? Shout for help? What would happen if someone realized the truth about vampires and werewolves? I couldn't do anything to alert people to the existence of vampires and werewolves.

Instead, I let my temper flare.

For a moment, everything looked like it was on fire. There was a strange red tint to everything. Then, it felt as if everything inside me had suddenly exploded.

I wasn't me anymore, I was what everyone in my family trained me to be. And I hated this vampire that stood in front of me.

I jumped at him, no longer afraid of him. He was too shocked to realize what had just happened. I tore his throat out with my jaw and ran home.

Espio was wrong after all, but it wasn't the wrong I had hoped for.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

One year later…

My parents were shocked last year when they found out that I had become a wolf. Of course, twelve also surprised them, but eleven and a half was too soon. Even though I had made the kill, they both agreed that I should not have been out. But surely not all vampires were bad… Espio hadn't wanted to kill me…had he? He hadn't tried to, or at least, not that I noticed.

Regardless, I had decided not to perform the Change unless it was absolutely necessary. That way, I would still age. It would be horrible to be an eleven year old forever. I could never get the things I wanted, like a husband or children. The life of a wolf was no life for me. So I decided to stop trying during my training sessions. I did whatever I could to avoid being a wolf. I snuck out some nights to go to parties. I ran away time and time again, but I returned regardless. No matter how much I hated it, the blood of my family ran through my veins, and a wolf could never leave their pack, not without a good reason.

And so, I was trapped. I couldn't stay; I couldn't leave. I had to stay; I had to leave. There's a fine line between staying and going, a very fine line. One misstep, and you would either fall off one side or the other, like balancing on one foot, balancing on one foot on the tip of a knife.

People also asked more of me. They figured if I was a wolf, I must be mature enough to withstand the change. They couldn't be more wrong, for I had never felt so helpless and child-like before in my life. I was a freak, different from those around me, and I knew that. People don't like things that are different, they've evolved that way. And they certainly don't like me, yet they put up with me. I wish they would stop, just let me leave already, but no, being on Earth was like being in my own personal hell.  
>I looked out the window: sunrise. Signaling the end of the wolf day, and the beginning of the humans. My parents and brother were probably asleep. So I decided to take a chance and escape again. I walked out of my room as quietly as I could manage, tip toed down the stairs, avoiding the creaky steps like the plague, and-<p>

"Where are you goin'?"

I cringed.

"I have to go out and get some groceries Noah, after all, you guys are always so busy with training someone's got to get some work done around here."

"But you don't have your purse."

"I only need to get milk and bread, I'm fine with the spare change in my pocket."

"Alright, should I tell mom and dad that you went out?"

"No, I should be back soon enough, but regardless, you shouldn't tell them."

"Alright" My little brother shrugged and went back to playing with his blocks.

With that, I took my chance and got out of there.

When I was finally out of ear shot and visibility from my family, (which for wolves was quite a ways away,) I ran.

I ran as fast as my feet would allow. I ran, not caring that people were turning to look, to see the misfit among them.

I ran.

The feeling was fantastic. Nothing but wind through my hair and quills, the pure speed taking all of my worries, my thoughts, my fears, to a faraway place, where I wouldn't need to see them.

It wasn't long before I reached water, but I kept running even after that. I ran over the water, knowing that if I were to stop I would sink. So I kept running, until a few hours before sunset. I turned around without stopping, ran back to land, grabbed what groceries I was "supposed" to get, and headed home.

One glance at my windblown quills and hair told my parents where I'd been. One glance at them told me I was in trouble.

Just.

Like.

Always.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey anyone who reads this, Katie Hedgie here and this is chapter 5._

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO SONIC CHARACTERS!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 One Year Later…<p>

I was out of the radar. My parents had finally labeled me for the outcast I was and ignored it when I did something they would normally frown upon. They'd dropped all expectations of me, so they wouldn't be disappointed. I couldn't blame them; I'd do the same thing. There was only one problem.

I wasn't supposed to leave the house unless to run errands for them.

But that never stopped me.

I did the chores I had to do, I cooked what I had to cook. And sometimes I even went to training, just to prove that I was better than all those pansies who tried to compete with me.

But that good-girl act only lasted at home. I would sneak out often, so I could show the world my _true_ colours. Not the ones assigned to me by my family.

In my _family's_ world, I was just another mistake.

In the _real_ world, I was _me_.

No one told me what to do. I did what I wanted. I was responsible for my own choices.

I'd made new friends, some important, others were misfits like me. Some good choices, some I see now that weren't good choices. I would later dispose of the latter lot of friends, but back to the present.

I'd also met a few men who were more than friends, though none my parents would ever approve of. When I got bored of them, I'd leave them. The ones who didn't want to be left died in the end. The others moved on.

But no one was to ever know about my family. If they knew I was associated with one of the largest wolf packs on this side of the galaxy…

Let's just say it wouldn't end well for yours truly.

Regardless though, today was a day to remember. A special day; for better or worse.

Today I was to graduate my training. Which could either mean that my father had taught me everything I needed to know to become the alpha, or he was sick of me showing off. Really, it could go either way. But I didn't care, as long as it meant I was free.

Free from the rule of my parents: now there was a first.

I walked down the stairway to the training center under our home. It was always cold down there, it kept our nerves alive as we trained, making us more agile, stronger, and alert. It was cold like death; I loved it.

When I got to the main center, everyone was already there, waiting for me. I rolled my eyes at them; they had nothing better to do than wait around for the alpha's delinquent daughter.

I walked right up to my father. "Just give me the paper and we'll finish this early. I have places to be that surprisingly aren't here." I stated, letting the sarcasm drip into my voice at the end.

"Sorry Katie, but you have to follow the tradition. First your final skill test, then you sign the pledge to the pack, and then you can have your certificate." He replied simply, as if his own daughter had not just suggested that the whole pack drop the tradition created over hundreds of years just for her.

"Whatever, just hurry up already." I said with a roll of my eyes and a flip of my hand, and walked towards the arena and obstacle course.

The first part of the final skill test was the obstacle course, but I'd been through there so many times it was hardly a challenge. Aside from getting a silver burn at the last corner, I did okay.

The second part was the sparring, which was a little more difficult. We would only have to spar with one individual, but in our normal form. No weaponry aside from what our own claws, fists, feet and teeth could provide. I was to spar my Noah, because dad wanted to make sure that he could gain some experience for when he could graduate. After all, he was to be the next alpha, passing over me of course. In our family, females were very rarely the alpha of a pack. That only happened when no sons were provided as an heir. But regardless of the pledge I would have to sign afterwards, I wouldn't be sticking around the pack to be alpha.

Noah and I were in our ready position, ready to attack as soon as we were allowed. He had a large scar across the back of his head from picking a fight with one of the older wolves as a toddler; that was where I needed to strike. We sparred; He landed a roundhouse kick behind my knees, knocking me down, but I got back up, not feeling pain quite yet, just anger. I was halfway between forms-becoming a wolf wasn't allowed, but no one said anything about this. I had my claws out, and my jaws were ready to chomp. I faked left, and when he took one too many steps the way I faked, I ducked behind him and pounced his back. If I had weighed more then he would've fell immediately, but I was the smallest in the family for my age, so he just stumbled slightly and tried to get me off his back.

I clawed at him, making him growl in frustration, as if there was a mosquito in the room that just wouldn't go away. Eventually I got my arms around his neck, he clawed and scratched at them furiously until eventually he passed out from not breathing. He was still alive, but the round was done. I jumped off him and walked off, not caring for any applause that came from my victory.

The final thing I had to do before receiving my certificate was to sign the pledge. Although for the pledge to have any effect, we had to sign it in our blood. A small cut on your finger tip was all you needed, so I shrugged and pricked my finger, writing my name at the bottom.

_Katie Hedgie_

About an hour later, I got my certificate. I was free to leave.

I was reading in my room when they came. My oil lamp from grandpa was burning beside my bed and I was wearing an old baby blue nightgown. Some of the older wolves in the pack had come to congratulate me. I shrugged them off.

"Come downstairs, your father has a surprise for you." They beckoned, gesturing to the doorway.

"I'm not in the mood for surprises at the moment." I replied simply, then went back to reading. The next thing I knew one of the males had one of my arms, another had my other arm, and the female had my legs. "PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, though it didn't seem to effect any of them. I inhaled quickly, as much air as my lungs would allow, and shrieked at the top of my lungs. They dropped me to cover their ears and I quickly scrambled back to my room, hiding under the bed so they wouldn't see me.

When they walked in my room they were furious. I kept my breathing low and slow; the quietest I could be. But I was too preoccupied by watching in front of me, at the head of my bed to realize that one of them had come up to the end of my bed and dragged me out by my feet.

The three of them dragged me down to the basement, meanwhile I was kicking and screaming the way down, just because I didn't want to see the imbeciles I called the pack.

That's when I smelled it.

I immediately stopped struggling, I knew what was down there, and it intrigued me.

When I finally reached the training room, my thoughts were confirmed. There was a vampire down there, a veggie vamp to be precise. I didn't know the girl, but she was young, very young.

"Congratulations on becoming a full-fledged pack member. Now kill this vampire. Think of it as your final test." My father sneered.

"I won't do it. She's a vegetarian vampire; she won't hurt humans and mobians." I replied.

"As the alpha, I command you to kill her."

I didn't want to, but I signed the pledge in my own blood. My body was acting without me, shifting into wolf form while I struggled with myself. I pleaded for my body to stop but I lost control. _He_ was controlling me now, no matter how much I rejected it. My own father was making me kill a vampire child, one that didn't even kill people!

I couldn't control myself as I tore out her neck with my jaws, venom staining my muzzle.


	6. Chapter 6The Grand Finale

_Hey people, Hedgie here, this is the LAST chapter for this story, so enjoy :)  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own any sonic characters, I just use them up until they're DEAD LIKE MEAT! x3<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

One year later…

_I'm fourteen now, almost an adult according to my parents. I have new responsibilities now. While they train more, I'm expected to clean and cook for not only my family, but the whole pack as well. Regardless though, I still leave whenever I have the chance to. I've been out with my friends often, but out finding men who suit my tastes even more often. The most recent of choices was Jonathon. Every girl wanted him; He was sixteen and a gentleman. Not to mention quite wealthy, even by my own standards. His family was much more important than my own in the mortal world, and at the moment, he was mine and no one else's. Surely my parents would have to approve of him, right? Granted he was no wolf, and he had no clue that I was, but he could remain blissfully ignorant of the immortal world as long as he liked for all I cared. I was-like most young women my age-in love with the idea of love. The idea of being wanted and being happy was so magnificent it just had to be real!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One month later<strong>_

_I look back on that statement now, and feel like an idiot. The man I thought I loved was the same man who pushed me off the roof just four days later. The same man who ended up indirectly making me my family's worst enemy. The same man who got me turned into this: a vampire. A bloodsucking, ever-thirsty, murdering, vampire. He killed me for reasons out of my control, and I hated him._

I stood up from where I stood on the roof, the same roof I fell from, and tossed what I'd just wrote into the night sky. I stood there; still as a statue, and waited as my note was carried even farther, the wind blowing through my hair, making it whip against my face. I'd tried going home; but my mother and brother simply hid behind my father as he yelled at me to get out of his home and never darken his door again. It was a cruel irony. I'd wanted to learn about vampires, study them, make peace between them and wolves. Instead I'd become one, and couldn't even see my own family. I hoped that note would reach them, that they would learn my whole story. After a few moments, I sighed and went back to the council. My new home.

* * *

><p><em>That's the end folks! Hope you enjoyed the little drama of my life. <em>


End file.
